Right Place, Right Time
by heyitskatelyn22
Summary: Ally Dawson is a really clumsy person. One day she falls into the arms of someone who could be her true love. Follow Ally and the guy who was there at the right place and the right time on there crazy love journey.
1. Hi There

Right Place, Right

Chapter 1/Intro

Hi, I'm Ally! Wow that really sounded cheesy. Am I even doing this right? I'm not so sure how to start a journal entry. My parents just got me this a couple a days ago for my 15th birthday and it was just sitting and staring me in the face saying,"Please write in me!" So here I am trying to figure out what to write in this. This is suppose to help get my feelings out because that's what my parents said when they gave this to me. Still here I am trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. My English teacher says that journal entries aren't suppose to require no thought because it's just you, your pencil, and your paper. She also says it just like speaking to someone who isn't listening. So I guess I'm gonna start by introducing myself properly and tell you what's going on in my life right now. The name is Allyson Dawson, a.k.a Ally Dawson. I just turned 15 and right now I live in Miami, Florida. I'm going though some hard times right now. My Mom died on my 15th birthday, which was about two months ago, and I just back from the funeral. So ever since she died my Dad has been in and out the house, I'm mean his constantly on "business trips". To be honest I haven't cried at all because I'm telling myself it didn't happened and she still here. But one day I know I'm going burst and I just hope someone is there to comfort me. So thanks for listening journal. Hope to talk to you soon.

Love,

Ally Dawson

* * *

I smile as finish reading my first journal entry from six years ago. Yep, I'm 22 and I no longer live in Miami. When graduated at 18 from Marino High I packed up my bags and moved to New York. I went to MUNY and graduated a year early. So here I am sitting on a couch in my condo on a Saturday and reading my past journal entries. I hear a familiar text tone and I reach for my phone to see who texted

_From: Trish_

_To: Ally_

_Hey Ally! Wanna go check the new café on 4th Street?_

_From: Ally_

_To: Trish_

_Of course!_

I grab my purse and put my phone in it. As I'm about to walk out of my condo I grab my journal just in case inspiration hits. Finally exiting my condo I get on the elevator and make my way down to the lobby.

"Hello, ! Would like me to call a taxi?" My doorman politely

"No thanks. It such a lovely day to walk." I answer

The streets of New York are so different than any street in the world. You never know what you're going to see. I suddenly get a melody in my head and I quickly pull out my songbook/journal and begin writing. Suddenly hear barking and I begin falling. I was expecting to make hard contact with the sidewalk but instead I come in contact with a strong pair of arms.

"Whoa there!" I hear manly voice probably belonging to the owner the strong pair of arms

"Thanks for saving me." I thanked

"No problem," he answers "Oh you drop this." He said handing me my

"Thanks again." I say and he nods.

"I figure you want the name of your rescuer, so my name is Austin. What's yours?" He asks

"I'm Ally, and I'm glad my rescuer was a cute guy like you, crap I said that out loud! I'm just going walk away now." I start walking but I was stopped when Austin grabs my wrist.

"No don't leave. And I'm glad a caught a beautiful girl like you." He says. I blush at his.

"Hey where are you headed to?" He asked.

"Stalker much?" He chuckles at this.

"I'm headed to the new café on 4th Street to see my friend." I answer.

"Well let's exchange numbers and we can go out sometime." He says while reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"Ya sure!" I say. We exchange numbers and we separate in different directions. I look behind my shoulder to glance at him once more. He does the same and winks at me with his hazel eyes. Of course I blush. I have a feeling like I'm going to a lot of this Austin man.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Falling

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I can't believe he looked back at me! Did he flirt with me to? It's been forever since someone has flirted with me! Soon I feel vibration coming from my purse, I reach inside to grab my phone and see that Trish is calling me.

Ally/_Trish_

_Where in the world are you?_

Hello to you too.

_I told you to meet me at the café 45 minutes ago! Where are you?_

Well I got into a little accident and I'll explain that later. And I'm literally 1 minute away.

_Okay…see you soon._

Bye!

I hang up my phone and walk across the street to get to the café. As I walk in I can definitely see myself spending my time here. There's a stage for entertainment, a fresh bakery, and its smells like fine coffee beans being brewed. I spot Trish and a booth by a window.

"_Finally_ you're here! Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sit all by yourself for 45 minutes?" Trish says.

"No I don't and I'm sorry I took so long." I say apologetically.

"Since you're here you have to tell me what happened." Trish says with curiosity.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I being, "So I was on my way here and I wasn't paying attention of where I was going and then out of nowhere this huge dog runs into me!"

"And then you fell because…this story isn't very interesting." Trish interrupts me.

"No, that's not what happened." I tell her. "So anyway, I'm about to fall on the ground when I fall into a pair of muscular arms."

"Now it's getting interesting!" Trish interrupts again.

"Back to what I was saying, I look up to see the face of my rescuer and he was so handsome! He had beach blond hair and hazel eyes, with this amazing body structure. So he said his name was Austin and of course I introduced myself. Then I kind of said he was cute and he said he was glad he caught a beautiful girl like me!" I finished saying.

"Aww! Ally that's amazing! Did you get his number? Please tell me you got his number!" Trish replies.

"I did get his number and he said wanted to go out sometime! But I'm not sure if I'm ready to get back into the dating world." I reply back.

"Ally, it's been two years since Gavin broke up with you. It's time to get over him." Trish says.

"I broke up with him and maybe you're right. Moving on, is the coffee good?" I ask.

"It's amazing!" Trish says with excitement.

"Great! I'm in need of some so I'll be right back." I say as I get up.

I get up from the booth and head to the line. When I'm almost to the line clumsy me trips over her two left feet. As I'm on my way down to the floor I wish that Austin was here to save me from my embarrassment that I'm about to receive. All of sudden I fall into a familiar pair of muscular arms.

"You're really clumsy." Austin says as he helps me regain my balance.

"That or I really like falling into your arms." I say and when I realized what I said I put my hand over my mouth.

"And I'm guessing you have an act for thinking out loud." Austin chuckles. I nod my head in agreement as I step in line behind Austin. Austin makes his way to the front of the line and begins to order.

"I'll have a Marocchino and the lady behind me will have a decaf iced mocha with half soy and low fat milk and light whip and caramel drizzle." He says the cashier and turns to give a wink.

"Okay, that'll be $10.50 please." The cashier says. Austin pulls out his wallet and pays the man. I smile at this kind act. When we get our drinks I turn to him and thank him.

"Thanks for this and how did you know my favorite coffee drink?" I ask.

"You're welcome and you like the person who likes that." Austin answers.

"Well I guess I'll call you when I get done hanging out with my friend and we can plan that date." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." He says while walking the door. I walk back to Trish to see her playing on her phone. She looks up with disgust face.

"You take forever to do things. I got through five levels of Candy Crush!" Trish exclaims.

"Well I'm sorry that I ran into someone special." I say with a smile on face.

"Oh my gosh! You ran into that blond boy!" Trish says.

"Yes and his name is Austin! I told him I call him once I'm done hanging out with you!" I say.

"Well this hangout is official over. I'm going to drive you home so you can call him." Trish says while pulling me to the door. We get in her car and she drops me off at my place. I ride the elevator to my floor and get off unlock the door. Quickly I grab my phone, walk to the couch, and begin dialing the man I hope to fall in love with. The phone begins to ring.

Austin's POV

I look at my phone to see that the beautiful clumsy girl I hope to fall in love with. My thumb makes its way to the green answer button.

"Hello." Austin says

**A/N: Hello there and thanks for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I promise I'll get better at it. I changed the plot/summary of the story and that's why it took me so long to update, I just felt the main subject of the story was kinda boring. One question though, what should the café be called because they're going to be spending a lot of time there. Let me know in the reviews! See ya!**


	3. Sweet Things

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 3

Sweet Things

Ally's POV

"Hello." I hear the charming voice coming through the phone and I smile.

Ally/_Austin_

Hi there.

_So that hangout didn't last that long after I left._

Yeah that's because my friend really wanted me to call you.

_Huh…so where are you now?_

Why? Are going to show up at my doorstep? Or are you a stalker?

_I just want to make sure your safe because you're really clumsy. Maybe I will show up at your doorstep and I'm not a stalker._

Well, I'm home now, safe and sound.

_Where's home? Is it in a condo complex in the Downtown area?_

Yes…

_I knew it._

You're really scaring me.

_Don't be afraid. I gotta go so see you later._

Umm…bye.

I hang up my phone and put it on the charger. That was the weirdest conversation I have ever had. Why did he want to where I lived? Maybe he's creepy but cute stalker. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and I hesitantly walk over to open it. I twist the door handle and I see Austin.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I don't like talking on the phone," he answers, "Are going to let me in?" He asked.

"I guess." I reply.

He walks in and sits down on the couch and I take a seat besides him.

"Oh, there's something else you should about me," he states, "I like to know my date before I take them out because I want to make sure they're not a creepy but cute stalker." He finishes.

"You want to make sure that _I'm _not a stalker! You're the one who showed up at my doorstep!" I exclaim.

"True, so do want to a have pre date?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. I'm still not sure if you're not a stalker." I say with serious look on my face.

"I, Austin Moon, promise that I'm not a stalker." His says with his hazel eyes looking in mine.

I got so lost in his eyes that I slowly lean to kiss his perfect lips. Usually I don't kiss the guy on the first date but I couldn't resist. Soon I realize that he's kissing back and I smile into the kiss. He pulls back and I see his shocked face. Oh no! He didn't like it and that means a bad kisser!

"No I liked it and you're not a bad kisser," He smiles, "You're really good at it and I guess I'll take that as a yes for a pre date." He finishes

"I'm so sorry that I did that! I usually don't kiss the guy on the first date and I guess I just got lost in- mph." Austin cuts off my rambling with a kiss.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up. I'm sorry for rambling." I apologize.

"Stop apologizing for everything! I like how you ramble, when think out loud, and how you're so clumsy! I like you Ally! Now can we go on that pre date?" Austin exclaimed.

He said he liked me. _Like._ That's one step closer to _love. _

"I like you too and yes we can." I say while blushing.

"Great." He says as intertwined my hand in his. We head to the door and he stops and says, "How about we go to my place?"

"That would be cool." I say with a smile. He opens the door and when I lock the door we head to the elevator. When we get in he presses the button with the number 12 on it I look at him with a confused look.

"Why did you push that button? The button for the lobby is number 1." I ask.

He smiles, "I know that. I pressed that because I live on the 12th floor." He says.

"You live here!" I say.

"Yep." He says popping the "p". The elevator doors open and we exit. We walk down the hall until we reach "1203".

"So you've lived above me this whole time and I didn't know." I say as he unlocks his door. As we walk in I'm amazed by the view of New York he has.

"I didn't know you lived below me until I asked Gary the doorman if you lived here when I was looking for you today." He says as I walk towards the sliding glass door. The sun is setting over the city and I love watching the sun set. I open the sliding door and I walk outside onto the balcony. Austin walks up behind me and he wraps his arms my waist. Sparks shoot up my body and I blush a little.

"You have such a nice view." I look up to him and say. He looks into my eyes and smiles.

"Yeah…I sure do." He says and then leans into kiss me. I kiss him back passionately and he smiles. We continue to kiss until we need air.

"You know we haven't known each other for a day yet and we acting like we've been dating for years." I say with a smile.

"So you're saying that we're going too fast?" He says in confusion.

"No, I'm not saying that at all," I begin, "I'm saying that we act like this because maybe…" I get interrupted by Austin.

"We're meant to be." He finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, I've been getting that feeling lately." I whisper. We stay like this until the sun disappears and the moon comes out.

"Maybe we should just stay here. I can make dinner." He suggests.

"Good idea. I'll help you make it." I say. He leads me back inside and into the kitchen. Austin pulls out stuff for spaghetti and when we begin cooking. After 30 minutes of preparing the food it's finally ready. Austin brings our plates to the table while I pour us glasses of water.

"So tell me about yourself." I ask Austin as I take my seat across him.

"Well I'm 22 and I'll be 23 in December. I didn't go to college and currently working as an assistant to Jimmy Starr and soon I'll an intentional pop star." He says.

"That's cool. How are you planning to be a pop star?" I question.

"I'm hoping to run into a songwriter." He answers.

"Well today is your lucky day. I'm a songwriter." I say with a proud look on my face.

"Wow, you keep getting better and better." He says and I blush. We get up from the table and we move to the couch. Austin puts his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"What about you? What's your story?" He asks.

"I was born in Miami and on my 15th birthday my mom died in a car accident. After the funeral my dad kept going on "business trips" so I never really saw him much. When I graduated high school I came straight here and graduated early from MUNY. I meet my first my boyfriend here and you don't that story." I answer.

"Actually I do. But tell the short version." He says.

"Okay, so his name was Gavin and we dated for two years and one day I got a phone call him and he said he needed to tell me something special. I thought he was going to propose to me but when I got there I saw him kissing some girl. He told me he was sorry and he was going to propose to me. Of course I said no and broke up with him." I say.

"What a jerk," he begins as he takes my hands and looks into my eyes, "I promise I'll never do that to you."

I smile, "I sure you won't. It's getting so I should get going." I say while getting up.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He says and takes my hand. We walk out and get on to the elevator. The elevator stops on my floor and we walk to my door.

"Today was fun." I say with a smile

"It sure was," he leans down to kiss me goodnight, "If you need me anything you know where to find me." I nod and go inside my place. He is so amazing! I getting ready for bed and head to my room to dream about Austin and I instead I'm tossing and turning. I'm having this nightmare where Gavin and my dad are beating me up. I wake up and decide go up to Austin's. When I get there I knock on the door and almost immediately he opens the door.

"Can I spend the night here? I'm having nightmares." I say like I'm a little kid.

"Of course you can." He says and lets me in.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute chapter I made for you! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter and what the café should be called in the reviews! Thanks again!**


	4. Things are Looking Up

Right Place, Right Time Chapter 4

Things are Looking Up

Ally's POV

I wake up with the sun shining through a window. This is one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time. I roll off side and onto by back. My eyes start to wonder around the room and I realize that I'm in my bedroom; I'm in someone else's. I get up from the bed and see a note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I had a lot fun last night and I hope we get do it again sometime. You're probably wondering why I'm writing you this letter, it's because I didn't want to wake you up from your peaceful slumber. You look cute while you sleep too. Another thing you're wondering is where I am. I went to Ivory Waves to get us some breakfast. I'm glad that we got to spend more time with each other last night._

_Love,_

_Austin_

What happened last night? He said he _fun._ He hopes we can do _it _again. Did we do what I think we did? I look down at my body and see myself fully clothed in my pajamas. Thank goodness we didn't do _it._ I hear the door open and slowly walk out of the bedroom to see Austin with a bag.

"I'm glad you're up." He says with his charming smile.

"I got your note," I begin, "What did we do last night?" I ask him. He walks towards me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes and think really hard of last night." He commands me.

I close my eyes and think back to last night.

"Of course you can." He lets me into his condo and closes the door.

"So do you want to tell me about your nightmares?" He asked.

"Not really." I tell him.

"Okay," he says, "How about some ice cream? That always makes me feel better." He asked.

"Yes….do you have Fruity Mint Swirl?" I ask as he walks towards the freezer.

"No, but I do have chocolate and pancake batter." He says.

"Pancake batter ice cream? I've heard of cake batter but not pancake batter." I say

"It took forever to find. You see I have this wired obsession with pancakes. Now what kind do you want?" He tells me.

"I would like chocolate. That obsession sounds like mine with pickles." I answer him. He walks back to the couch with our ice cream and hands me my bowl.

"I think one of the reasons we're so prefect for each other is we both have wired obsessions." He says with a smile. I laugh and bring the spoon with ice cream to my mouth.

"You have some on your nose." He says and comes closer to me. His thumb wipes off the chocolate ice cream off my nose. We stare at each other before leaning in to kiss. Our move in sync and so many fireworks are going off as we kiss. We pull apart for air and put our foreheads together.

"I didn't come here to make out." I whisper to him.

"I know. You came here to forget about your nightmares. I think making out with me will fix that." He whispers back.

"I don't agree. How about you sing me a song?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says and gets up to get his guitar. Austin comes back with his guitar and sits down next to me.

"What do you want to hear?" He asks.

"Play me your favorite song." I tell him.

"I don't have one. So I'll just play the song I'm currently obsessed with." He tells him

"What it's called?" I ask.

"Things Are Looking Up." He says.

"Who is it by?" I question.

"A band called R5." He answers.

"You know you do look like one of their members." I say.

"I know. Everyone says that I look like Ross." He tells me.

"You do." I say.

"I do not." He says

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Just sing the song." I tell him

"Okay." He says and begins singing. When I hear voice I can tell that he's a superstar in the making. He did say he needed a songwriter. Maybe we can be partners. But what if being a couple gets in the way of writing songs. It's defiantly an idea though. When he finished the song I started applauding.

"You even sing like him." I say with a smirk.

"Well do you want to know who you look like?" He asks with a smirk on his face as well.

"Who?" I say.

"His girlfriend." He says.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." I say.

"Laura Marano isn't his girlfriend!" He says with a shocked look on his face.

"I wish she was." I say.

"Well you still look like her." Austin says.

"I guess I do a little bit." I agree.

"Now what do we do?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I say. As I think of what to do next I suddenly am hit with a pillow.

"Pillow fight! Really? You're so childish!" I say.

"I know but you're falling in love with this childish man." He says.

"I think I've already fallen in love with him." I say with a smile. He leans in and gives me a kiss.

"I think we should go to bed." He suggests.

"Only if you sleep with me." I say and Austin has a confused look on his face.

"Not the way you're thinking of." I clarify.

"Okay." He says and we walk to his bedroom.

"Ally?" I hear Austin say. I open my eyes and see concerned look.

"Are you okay? Your eyes were closed for like five minutes." He asks.

"Yes I'm fine. It just took me awhile to remember last night." I say.

"Good. Now let's eat some breakfast because I'm starving!" He exclaims.

"Okay, let's eat." I say.

Ally's POV

It's now 6:00 and I'm back at my condo getting ready for a dinner date with Austin. He said that he wanted a proper first date so he is taking me to _Trasola _which is this really good Italian place. I hear the doorbell ring and I know it's Austin so I go and open the door.

"Wow! You look beautiful! Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I say. We walk out of my door and he offers me his arm and I gladly take it.

We arrive at _Trasola _and it smells amazing. The hostess brings us to our seats and gives us our menus. Let's see what do I want? I could get Fettuccine Alfredo. Or should I get Braciola? Maybe I should be simple and get spaghetti?

"Hi, my name is Gavin and I'll be your sever tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink?" The man says.

I look up and see the man who I once loved. A man who I have a strong hatred for.

**A/N: OOOHHHH Gavin is back! Thanks for reading this short little chapter! I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story, it means a lot! So starting in chapter 5 the drama part of the story will begin so be sure to keep reading. Please let me know what you would like to see or what you think I should do better on because I know I'm not the perfect writer. See you next time and thanks again for all of the support. **


End file.
